Legacy
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: This is after New life. Peddie and Fabian kids. An I used OC's too. So please read
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TIME! This comes after New life. This chap is kinda boring. I call it a poopo chapter. Also know as a transition chapter. I think everyone should call them poopo chapters. Anyway I hope u enjoy. Pls subscribe, favorite and review**

* * *

Hayden pov

I'm PISSED! My parents are making me go to boarding school. I don't even like normal school. What makes them think sending me away will make it better? I don't understand. Me, my brother and Matilda are going. I don't consider Matilda my sister. She did not come from my moms vagina so I consider her a close family friend.

I'm trying to evade having to go to boarding school by taking as much time as I can packing. It is procrastnating to the max in my room right now. I'm supposed to leave in about fifhteen minutes and nothing is really packed. My brother passed my bedroom door. He saw I had nothing.

"Mom and dad will be pissed" he said.

"Yea, yea, yea" I said putting my clothes in a suitcase. He shook his head and walked pass. I realized there is no point in trying to fight going and just packed my stuff quickly. I took my bags downstairs and I was the last one of course.

"You ready?" mom asked.

"No" I grumbled. She rolled her eyes then we all went to the car. After about hours of driving we were there.

"Good luck" dad said to me, Liam and Matilda.

"Thanks" Matilda grumbled.

"You'll like it" mom promised. Liam scoffed. I just got out of the car. I got my bags and stomped to my house assignment. Liam caught up to me.

"Where's Matt?" I asked.

"She's in another house" he said. I nodded and we found the house.

"Anubis. Weird" I said before entering. It looked old. Like really old. I followed to where I heard voices. Three girls and five boys were sitting in a room talking. One girl squealed and hugged me.

My pink friend Kylie. Her dark brown hair was pulled away from her face. She reminds me of that girl named Cat from the show Victorious. Acts like a dumb blonde but isn't one. I've always hated that dumb blonde saying considering I'm a blonde. She was wearing a light pink tank top that said "Todays outfit", white jeans, heels with a pink bow, a cupcake ring and a star necklace. She seemed happy. But she's always happy. It's kinda weird.

"Hi Haydie" she said.

"Hey Kyles" I said.

"You and Aria are sharing rooms" she said. I nodded and looked at Aria. She was reading. Nerd. But she's my favorite nerd.

"Where's Mat?" Kylie asked.

"Matilda?" A boy asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Like Matilda Miller?" he asked.

"Yea and who are you?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend" he said. Never knew that. She's sneaky.

"She's in another house" I said. He nodded. Another boy I didn't know kept a small smile. I looked back at Kylie.

"So the rules are we have to be in bed by ten and you can't go to the attic or celler" she said twirlling her hair.

"Ok, but why?" I asked.

"Because," a voice said behind me. I jumped and saw a man behind me. His face was pointy. He need some botox.

"It's the rules and I wouldn't try to be like your parents" he said then walked away.

"That's Victor he's creeper" Kylie said.

"No kidding" I said. She giggled then pushed me towards the other kids.

"This is Daniel, Sky, Mitchell,Reily and Tatayna" she announced pointing to each different kid.

"Hey" I said. They either waved or nodded. It got awkward so me and Aria went to our room. I sat my bags down then picked out a bed.

"This is gonna suck" I announced.

"It'll be fine" Aria said.

"Really? You think that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess" she said playing with her necklace. I could tell she did not like this. She wanted to be at home with her parents and not here. I totally agree. She took off her necklace and sat it on her bed.

"Lovelies come down!" a voice called. I was about to ask who it was.

"Our housemother Trudy" Aria anwsered getting up. I nodded and we both went downstairs. Trudy had food on the table. Everybody ate the awesome food. Aria finshed first and she went upstairs. Once I got tired of seeing the boys stuff their faces I went upstairs. I heard a whimpering before I went inside. Aria was looking frantically for something.

"Ari whats wrong?" I asked.

"Someone stole my necklace!" she exclaimed.

"You can get a new one" I said.

"No. It's one of a kind and I've had it since I was two" she spat.

"Your parents will understand" I said.

"No, I need that necklace back" she said.

"Who stole it we were all downstairs?" I said.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be looking around like an idiot!" she spat. Wow she needs to calm down. I mean it's only a necklace not like something that could kill a person. She just sat down and sighed. I pulled her up.

"We will find who stole your necklace and I will beat them up" I said pulling her out of the room. We ran into someone. Victor.

"Watch your step Ms. Rutter and Ms. Miller" he said. He had something in his hand. Ari's necklace. He slid it into his pocket.

"Move along" he said. We did. He walked away and me and Ari followed. He went into his office and we hid right outside the room. He was talking to himself.

"Oh Corbiere they are stupid. That girl left her key in plain sight, that Kylie girl will be dumb enough to give it to me. The others will be a little harder" he said. I looked at Aria who turned pale. He was definatly talking about us.

"Those brats won't know what happened" he said. Me and Aria started shaking.

I am now living in a house of horrors.


	2. Getting it back

**Thx u guys. I thought thst was an ok chapter but u made me feel better! thx 4 the favoriting, subscibe and reviews. If ur wondering how Matilida is a Miller she is adopted.**

* * *

Aria pov

Me and Hayden crawled away from Victor's office. Victor is crazy! I needed to get the hell out of here. Me and Hayden got to our room and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Hayden asked. I shrugged.

"What does he mean we won't know what happened? Is he trying to kill us!" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Oh god. Were all gonna die!" she exclaimed. She's a drama queen.

"We aren't gonna die. Even if we did our parents would probably kill him" I said.

"That still involves us being dead!" she said.

"Should we tell Kylie, Luke and Liam?" I asked.

"Yea I'll go get them" she said then left. She came back with them.

"What?" Liam asked.

"We're gonna die" Hayden said. Liam raised his eyebrows at his sister.

"What?" Luke asked.

"We are gonna die" Hayden said slowly.

"Why?" Kylie exclaimed.

"Victors a loon" I said. Luke sighed.

"Your overreacting" he said.

"No, we aren't he said and I quote "those brats won't know what happened" Mwah hahaha" Hayden said. She started couching on her evil laughs.

"Really he evilly laughed?" Liam said.

"In my mind he did" Hayden said.

"That thing isn't exactly accurate" Liam said.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"You make up stuff" Liam said. Hayden slugged him in the gut.

"Damn Hayden" he said. Hayden stuck her tongue out.

"I don't wanna die" Kylie sobbed. Luke pulled her close. He's the protective big brother of me and her. We are triplets but he is thirty minutes older than me and twenty more than Kylie. He's always been treated like the older person or more responsible one.

"Kylie, they are just overreacting" he said rubbing Kylie's back.

"Ok" Kylie said.

"We aren't overreacting. He even stole Aria's necklace" Hayden said. I pulled down my shirt to where my necklace would be.

"Ok we steal your necklace back but that's it! No more stupid stories about someone trying to kill someone else" Luke said.

"Fine, whatever" I said.

"Who want's to be the distraction?" Liam asked.

"Me" Kylie said. We all stared at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's fun" she said.

"Ok. You need to walk go into your room and you need to pretend to pass out. Then everyone else gets the necklace back" Hayden said.

"Ok" Kylie said. Hayden took her hand then they went out.

"I feel lightheaded" I heard Kylie say dramatically. I stiffled a laugh.

"Victor, Kylie passed out" I heard Hayden say equally dramatic. I creaked open the door and saw Victor go into Kylie's room. Luke, Liam and I went into his office. We went through his desk and found nothing. A safe was there. I looked at Liam hopefully.

"Why do you think I would know how to break in?" he asked. Me and Luke gave him an "are you kidding?" look. He went to it and turned the lock. I looked out the window to try and see if Victor was coming. Hayden passed by.

"Hurry" she mouthed then went downstairs.

"Do you have it?" I asked Liam. The safe opened. He took out my necklace.

"Yep" he said closing it then standing up. Liam gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Let's go" Luke said. We slipped out of the office just in time. Victor came past looking at us judgingly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Before we could anwser Kylie came up.

"Victor, the room started spinning" she said. Me and Luke smiled at our sister.

"I'm coming" Victor said. Kylie stumbled down the hallway with Victor following. I laughed and Luke shook his head. We went back to my room. Hayden was there.

"Did you get it?" she asked. I held up the necklace in response.

"Good" she said.

"Don't lose it again" Luke warned.

"I sat it on my bed it's not like I expected someone to steal it" I said.

"Just be careful" he said. He obviously knows something I don't.

"All right" I said.

"Good" he said then left.

"See ya" Liam said then left. Once they were gone Hayden turned to me.

"Something is up" she said.

"Yea" I said.

"You wanna snoop around?" she asked.

"Nah lets get to bed. We have school tomorrow" I said. She groaned. I got changed and we went to bed.

I wonder what school will be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie pov

I woke up and it was sunny! I got changed into my uniform and got my school stuff. I pulled my hair back with a plaid headband. I skipped downstairs and saw everyone else. I st at the breakfast table. Hayden had put on lace tights with her uniform. Her hair was put in a side ponytail. No one else really did anything special. After we finished breakfast me and Tatayna walked to school together. She's really nice.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"Not really" she said.

"Everyone wants love" I said.

"I'm fine" she said.

"You have to like someone in the house" I said.

"Maybe, I like one person" she said.

"Who?" I squealed.

"Not important he's taken and we hate each other" she said.

"Who's his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Matilda you probably don't know her" she said.

"Yea I do she's like my cousin" I said.

"We'll they'll show their love" she said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine. Like I said we hate each other" she said. I nodded and we both walked inside. We found our lockers which were right next to each other. I decorated mine with pink and sparkles. Tatayna shook her head and put stuff in her locker. I put up a mirror and checked my hair.

In the reflection I saw Matilda and a boy with dark hair it looks kinda black. He had his hands on her waist and her arms were around her neck. I could hear them talking.

"Hey Matt" the boy said.

"Danny, don't call me that" Matilda said.

"Ok, sorry babe" Daniel said.

"It's fine" Matilda said. I heard a locker slam. I looked over. Tatayna had her teeth clenched. She stomped away. I pouted a little. I feel bad for her. I closed my locker and found my science class. My dad's the teacher. I sat down next to Tatayna and Hayden. Aria got in just before the bell rang and had to sit next to Reily.

Reily is a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and nose piercings. He also has his ears pierced. Daddy didn't seem to happy about them sittting together. He took role and started teaching stuff. Something about a Peridot table. But I don't know what kind of table that is. Is it pretty?

I looked at Aria and Reily. Aria was hastily writing something down them showing it to him. He smirked and wrote something else down. Aria narrowed her eyes and got her mean face.

"Mr. Wright, Ms. Rutter is there a problem?" dad asked. Aria looked up.

"No" she said.

"Yes" Reily said. Aria shot him a look.

"What's the problem?" daddy asked. His voice was dangerously calm.

"Well she has rejected me when I asked her out. She seemed to judge to fast" Reily said. Aria put her head on the table.

"You idiot" I heard her mutter. Daddy clenched his fist.

"Detention for passing notes" daddy said. Aria smirked a little.

I didn't get why.

Aria pov

Gonna kill Reily. After dad gave him detention he came to my ear.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

"He's my dad" I said.

"Oh so he hates me for asking you out" he said.

"Basically" I said.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"You hit on me and this is what happens" I said. The bell rang. Everyone left and dad took my arm.

"Hey" I said.

"What was that?" he asked.

"He asked me out and I said no" I said.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way" he said.

"Yes dad" I said.

"Do you have your necklace?" he asked. Who snitched? I pulled my shirt down and revealed my necklace.

"Good and don't let anyone take it" he said. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I know everything" he said. "Ok" I said sarcastically. "I do. So don't try doing anything you aren't supposed to" he said.

"Ok. See you later" I said.

"Tell your mom I said hi" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's a teacher" he said. "I thought she was a stylist" I said.

"Thats her hobby" he said. I nodded then left. Both my parents are teachers? Oh hell no. This can't be good. I went to French class and saw my mom. The last seat AGAIN was only next to Reily. I plopped down.

"We meet again" he said getting close.

"Back up" I said kepping him at a distance from me. He laughed.

"Bonjour la classe de mon nom est Mme Rutter. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que je viens de dire?" mom said. Kylie raised her hand

. "Hi" she said. Mom smiled and I shook my head.

"You said: Hello class my name is Mrs. Rutter. Does anyone know what I just said?" Reily said.

"Correct" mom said. Reily smirked.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Nope and nothing you do will" I said. He leaned close to my ear.

"We'll see" he whispered. I shivered at his coldness.

What does he mean?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayden pov**

I hate gym! Really this will help me when in life? I really 'doubt I will have to do sit-ups at my job. The good thing is I am out of uniform. I decided to take advantage. A purple tank top and purple booty shorts. I'm wearing my nike's too.

The only person I actually talk to that's in here with me is Kylie. She has on a hot pink sports bra and pink shorts that said "think pink" on the ass. I pray for her sake that her dad doesn't see.

We were running around the field. Only girls. Boys were playing soccer. A soccer ball wizzed past my face.

"Yo! Douche bags! Watch where your kicking!" I yelled then kicked it back at them. It hit one guy in the nuts.

"Hey chick! Watch where your throwing!" A guys yelled then threw it back at me. It hit my head. I stormed over with Kylie behind me. I stood face to face with the boy.

"Never hit me" I said. He took the soccer ball and hit it on my head. I leaped. We were on the ground. I felt arms pry me off. I flailed in whoever's arms. When I could focus I saw the boy also getting held back. I looked at who was holding me. It was Luke.

"Dude cut it out" he said to the other guy.

"It's this bitch's fault" the boy said.

"I'm not a bitch you douche!" I said. I reached for him again. Luke yanked me back.

"Haydie stop" Kylie said. I stopped struggling. Our gym teacher came over blowing the stupid whistle.

"Miller, Wright princapals office!" he yelled. Me and the boy groaned. I saw Kylie drinking water.

"Can I see this?" I asked. She nodded and gave it. I splashed it in the boys face.

"Miller!" teacher yelled.

"Going. Going" I said raising my hands in defense. I walked inside and into the principals office. My dad. What the fuck? He's the principal. I sat down and so did the boy. He was dripping. My dad gave me a "What did you do?" look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He hit me with a soccer ball, I yelled at him, we started fighting and I threw water on him. So pretty good day" I said. Dad resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Detention for flinging water Ms. Miller and two days for hitting her with a soccer ball Mr. Wright" he said. I smirked at the boy I realized was Reily. He huffed.

"Great" he complained then stood up and left. I waved bye as he left.

"Hayden" dad said. I turned to him.

"Wass up?" I asked putting my feet on the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hayden, you can't fight" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I can't keep covering for when you fight" he said.

"Yea you can your the principal. It's even better I don't have to look like a victum to get pity. Everyone wins" I said.

"Hayden no more fighting" he said.

"I'll try" I said getting up.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" I said then left. Gym was almost over. Might as well change. I went to the locker room and changed back into uniform.

It was hot so I unbuttoned a few of my blouse buttons, rolled up my socks and hiked up my skirt. I shook out my hair from the bun I put it in and let it be free. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

I look hot!

**Kylie pov**

Hayden got in trouble. I spent the rest of gym with Tatayna. She's nice. When gym was over we changed back into uniform. I skipped to drama while she went to math. Aria, Hayden, Luke and Liam were there and other people. I sat on the couch next to Hayden.

"Hi everyone" I said.

"Hey Kyles" Luke said. Hayden was on her phone doing something. I poked her.

"What ya doing?" I asked.

"Talking to my mom" she said.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"She just texted me" she said. My mouth made an "O" shape. Our teacher came in and we learned stuff. I wasn't really listening.

I was to busy staring at my crush.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aria pov**_

First day of school was interesting? So all together Reily, Hayden and Liam have detention. Liam got it for putting his lunch down this dude's pants. So me, Kylie and Luke are doing homework.

"God I hate the French teacher!" I joked. Kylie gasped.

"That's mommy" she said. I sighed.

"I know Kyles. I was joking" I said.

"Oh. Ok!" she said. I shook my head. She is just wow. I heard a door slam. Victor came downstairs.

"Ah the Rutters. Come to my office" he said. I shared a stressed glance with Luke but we got up. When we were inside Victor locked the door. This could only go down.

"Sit" he said. We did. He looked at his bird. Kylie gasped.

"It's dead" she said. She got tears in her eyes. She can't stand animals being hurt. She was a vegan for like two years but we coaxed her out of it. Victor looked at us with hatred.

"Tell me where it's hidden" he said.

"What is hidden?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb" he spat. "We aren't trying to trick you" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Give me the damn items before the date" he said.

"That what?" Kylie asked. He slammed his hands on the table.

"Give me the cup, mask and book!" he exclaimed. Kylie shrank back.

"We don't know what your talking about" Luke said.

"Go! But you won't succed" Victor said. What is he talking about? Me and my sibling all left. We all ran downstairs and sat on the couch. Kylie looked freaked out. She started to sharply breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"That was dead!" she exclaimed.

"That's what you focus on!" I asked.

"Yes!" she said. Then we started to talk so fast it made no sense. Luke whistled.

"Ok first calm the hell down! Second we need to figure out what the hell he's talking about and get it before he murders us or something" I said.

"Shh" Luke said. I huffed.

"So we figure it out" he said.

"Can we tell mommy and daddy?" Kylie asked as she started chewing on her hair. It's what she does when she is nervous.

"No" I said.

"Why?" she whined.

"They just don't need to know" I said.

"Yea, they woulld get worried" Luke said trying to calm Kylie.

"Ok fine" she said. She wrapped her arms around herself. I sighed. Luke played with his necklace.

He knows more thean he is letting on.

_**Hayden pov**_

"I'm back bitches!" I yelled as I got back from detention.

"Ms. Miller" Victor said.

"What are you gonna do? You could get fired" I said. He huffed and went into his office. I found the triplets in the living room. I jumped on the couch.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Aria mumbled. Kylie looked nervous.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Nothing" Luke said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok" I said curiously.

"Ms. Miller" I heard Victor call.

"What!" I yelled back.

"My office!" he said.

"My office" I muttured getting up. I went to his office.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sit" he said.

"Don't tell me what to do" I said.

"Sit" he repeated his voice more dangerous. I sat.

"Hold out your hands" he said. I did. He traced over it. It tingled. He pressed a dertain point and I winced.

"The mark" he murmered.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the mark of Ammeris" he said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Very special" he said. "So?" I asked.

"You will be my minion" he said grabbing my wrist.

"I will be nothing" I said trying to get my wrist away. He held them tighter.

"You will do as I say" he said. He held me too tight and I couldn't get away.

"What the hell?" I heard Liam ask walking in. Victor quickly pushed him in then locked the door. He closed the blinds on the windows. I slid my phone from my pocket and texted my dad.

I said "Victor is a creeper! Come to Anubis NOW before you find me dead in a ditch!" Ok maybe I overreacted but I seriously think he is gonna cut my skin off then wear it to a birthday party. Victor looked at me and my brother. He did the whole palm read to Liam too.

Then the door opened. Dad. He pushed Victor away and stood protectivly in front of me and Liam. He pulled us away from the office and dragged us to my room.

"Is he trying to rape me?" I asked.

"Just stay away from him and keep these close" he said then put something in me and Liam's hands. A bracelet with a charm. I looked up at him questionly.

"Just trust me" he said. I guess I trust him.

I will find what he is hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aria pov**_

After that weird turn of events everyone was spread out downstairs. Hayden ran in.

"It's almost my birthday bitches!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you call everyone bitch?" I asked.

"I 'dunno bitch" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway I'm turning sixteen!" she said.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"Halloween" she said.

"How apporpriate" Liam said.

"Were twins dumbass" Hayden said.

"Yea but it makes sense. Were both horror's" he said.

"I'm fucking adorable" Hayden said.

"Sure" Liam said. Hayden slapped him.

"Careful sis. You almost slapped my skin off!" Liam said.

"Oh don't be a baby" Hayden said. Kylie giggled. I'm happy she can actually pretend to be happy. I stood up from my chair and just walked around. I went to the boys rooms and opened a door.

A guy I really never see was there. I think his name is Mitchell. He had a guitar. I leaned against the door frame. He was singing and playing guitar. He was good. I slightly smiled then left the room. I went outside and started to walk around. It was pretty calm. I felt something grab my hand. I practically jumped out of my skin. I heard a stupid laugh. Reily.

"Dammit! Reily!" I yelled. He released.

"Never knew you were so jumpy" he said.

"Well you grab onto me and it scares me!" I said.

"Ok I'm sorry" he said not meaning it.

"Ass" I muttered.

"Ouch. Your hurting my feelings" he joked.

"Won't be the only thing broken" I warned lifting my hand up. He laughed.

"Like you could hurt me" he said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"I'll take your word for it" he said. I walked away from him faster.

"So why do you hate me exactly?" he asked.

"Your an ass" I said.

"Ok. Why does your dad and the principal hate me?" he asked.

"Simple your messing with me and Hayden" I said.

"Why does it matter with Hayden?" he asked.

"Hayden is the principals daughter" I said.

"Great so everyone hates me" he said.

"Yep" I said.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Does this change your mind?" he asked. His lips were on mine! I should have been discusted. But I wasn't and that scares me. I put my hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist. We just stood there kissing. I eventually pulled away.

"Better than you thought?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I said. He smiled and he let go of me. He walked away leaving me speechless.

What just happened?

_**Hayden pov**_

Party planning is fun! I'm having a costume party for my birthday. It's like a super sweet sixteen. Kind of like those TV shows but I'm not that big a bitch. Not denying I'm not a bitch 'cause I am. I want something sexy. But not slutty.

"You could be and angel" Kylie suggested. I sighed.

"But angels cover up. I wanna show off my stomach and legs" I said doing a little grinding thing.

"Does your dad know?" she said lowering her voice. I know what she's talking about. I may have a little tattoo on my back of my name and then a belly button ring. But he'll be fine with that. Right?

"No, but once he see's he'll love it" I said.

"He'll be mad" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You forged his signature because your underaged" she said.

"I said he'll love it" I said.

"Your bitch is showing" a voice said. I turned around and saw Liam enter on his phone probably texting. Kylie nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She blushed a little. No fucking way. She likes him. Maybe it's been obvious and I haven't noticed.

"Hi Liam" Kylie said.

"Hey Kyles" Liam said sitting next to her. She looked like she was about to explode with happiness. I looked in between them. If they had a kid it would probably look good. I shrugged.

"Hey Liam what should I be to my party?" I asked. "

Our party. Were twins remeber?" he said.

"Yea sure but what should I be?" I asked.

"Be a fairy" he suggested. A fairy. Goth fairy. I like it.

"Yay I have an idea" I said. Kylie smiled.

"Why don't you two brainstorm food we could have at the party?" I suggested. I just want them to talk. They both nodded. I smirked and left the room.

I hope this works.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aria pov**_

The next day at school was um very different? Me and Reily sat next to each other. His hand was on my thigh. I looked up at my dad then gulped. He was looking at us. He raised his eyebrows then went back to his lesson. Me and Reily started to pass notes.

"Were too close he's getting suspicious" I wrote.

"Who cares?" he wrote. I looked at him like he was crazy then went back to writing.

"If you do something at least a little bad it will give him an excuse to get you expelled" I wrote.

"Ok, I guess your right" he wrote.

"Good" I wrote.

"Your sexy when your commanding" he wrote. I blushed then looked up. I think dad noticed but he didn't say anything.

The rest of class me and Reily were playing footsie and he rubbed my thigh. When class was over we quickly left before my dad could talk to me. We walked quickly to Freach but on the way I saw something adorable.

Kylie and Liam at his locker. He said something and she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He went to her waist and pulled her close. They kissed. I smiled then me and Reily got to French. Mom raised her eyebrows at us. We quickly sat down.

Kylie came in happy. Where is Liam? He's in this class too. Mom went through the lesson. Blah, blah, blah.

After class was free period. Me and Reily walked around outside. My head laid on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. I felt a hand quickly grab me. I looked at Reily who hadn't moved. Whoever grabbed me peeled me away from Reily. I looked and saw Luke.

"You can't control my relationship" I said as Reily let go and gave me to Luke.

"Not you I'm worried about" he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kylie" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She isn't always the brightest and someone could use that against her which could hurt her" he said running a hand through his hair.

"She knows what she's doing" I said. He gave me an "are you crazy?" look.

"Well she kinda does" I said.

"Liam is my best friend but I just don't want it to be awkward if they break up" he said.

"You'll get over it" I said then me and Reily walked away. Luke's probably annoyed with me.

But I don't care.

_**Hayden pov**_

Me and Kylie are at the mall shopping for my costume. Getting it custom made. You can do that when your famous mom pulls strings. She's a magazine editor. Editor-in-cheif actually. I dragged Kylie into a store. I found my fairy outfit and went into the dressing room.

It was a black crop top with dark purple hems, a short fluffy black and purple tutu, glittering purple wings and very, high purple heels. They were kinda like Lady gaga heels. I looked in the mirror. I look sexual! I walked out of the dressing room onto the white lighted runway. Kylie was on her phone.

"Kylie. Hello. Look at me. I look sexy" I said. She looked up.

"Cute. But I see them" she said. So my skirt rode a little low and you could see my tattoo Obviously you could see my belly button piercing.

"Yes or no?" I asked doing a little twirl.

"Yes!" she said.

"Good now for your costume" I said.

"Your buying my costume?" she asked.

"Yes. Your my BFFLEIYDWM" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Best friend for life even if you don't want me" I explained. She giggled and dropped her phone into her bag.

"Come on your choices are cupcake or ladybug" I said. I picked sweet ones because she is sweet.

"Cupcake" she said. I smiled and ushered her into the dressing room. As she was I felt my phone buzz.

"Hello Hayden, I'm not going to reveal my name but if you want to keep your family safe then meet behind Anubis house at five. RZ" it said. RZ? Is this like pretty little liars. How does this person know me? I surely don't know any RZ's.

Kylie came out of the dressing room. She had on the most fluffy pink dress with a wide skirt. It did look like a cupcake. She looked cute. I clapped a little then my damn phone buzzed again.

"I won't be ignored Ms. Miller. RZ" It said.

This is starting to creep me out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry 4 not updating. Pls review.**

* * *

**Hayden pov**

Ok, so for some reason I decided to meet RZ. Really, I have no idea why. He better have something damn important to tell me. Getting mud all of over my Betsey Johnston boots! I went to where RZ said. I probably shouldn't be meeting strangers but I am already here so I'm not going back. I heard a woosh. I turned around. A man with icy blue eyes and greyish blonde hair. A creepy smile curled on his face.

"Hayden, hello" he said.

"Hi dude" I said. He smiled a little.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"You want to keep your family safe right?" he asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Then come with me" he said.

"I can't" I said.

"But you will" he said.

"No, now get away" I said pushing him away from me.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Silly girl you never run from the monster" he said grabbing my arm.

"Stop, please" I said pulling away. Tears formed in my eyes.

"No, now come on you stupid little girl" he said pushing me towards a van. The tears were full on now. I felt another arm yank me away. It hurt because RZ was still holding me. Whoever pulled me kicked him then let me go. When I was free I looked at who saved me.

Mitchell. He pulled me away from RZ who was starting to get up. We ran away. Once we were at the house we relaxed.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem just be more careful" he said.

"You think I wanted to almost get kidnapped?" I asked.

"No. But you need to use that probably dried up brain of yours" he said. I gritted my teeth.

"Listen, Mitchell. You better get your scrawny little ass away before I beat it!" I said.

"Well Hayden, this scrawny ass just saved your ass from probably getting raped!" he yelled at me.

"I could handle myself!" I yelled.

"Obviously not!" he said. I stomped up to my room.

He is just stupid! Stupid boy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! His stupid blonde curly hair and stupid dark brown eyes. Stupid bright white smile! It shines brighter than the sun. Ok now it sounds like I'm mad about him being goodlooking. Stupid brain!

I started to mess with my hair. It's blonde and blue. I should dye it with purple streaks for the party. My stomach started to hurt. Stupid ring.

It's irratating sometimes. My life just feels irritating. I turned on my Ipod. Lana Del Rey. I love "This is what makes us girls". I started to hum to the song. I heard a loud CRASH.

What the hell was that? Then RZ came into my room. I screamed my ass off as he threw in Aria and Kylie then slammed the door. He took out a gun.

"No one is leaving until I get the cup and elixer" he said. We all screamed.

Oh no.

**Liam pov**

I heard loud screaming upstairs. One sounded like Kylie? I ran upstairs and knocked on Hayden and Kylie's room door. "Kyles?" I asked. I heard a troubled breath then a scream. "Hi Liam" she said sounding like it was forced.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine" she squeaked. She's an awful liar.

"Babe open up" I said. The door opened. She was standing there. I was about to hug her when some guy slams the door putting me in there. He had a gun.

"Get away from her" he said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"Her emotions going crazy brings power" he said. Kylie looked like she was losing it.

"Now sit down and shut up" the man said pointing the gun at Kylie. She started heaving. I sat down. He went over to Aria and Hayden.

"Hello girls" he said lifing their heads up with his gun. They were shaking. You can do lots of shit to my sister. But touching her is not one of those things.

"Let go of them" I said. He turned to me.

"Big mistake" he said then grabbed Jylie by her shirt. She yelped.

"I'm gonna spend some time with your little girlfriend" he said outlineing her face with the gun.

What did I just do to my Kylie?


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter. Pls review. So I have a story where I asked for story ideas. So if u guys could give me some then that would be great.**

* * *

**K****ylie pov**

The man grabbed my waist and took me into the closet. I whimpered. He slammed the door and sat me down.

"Please let me go" I begged. He smirked.

"No, Kylie" he said.

"How do you know me?" I asked. He bent down to meet my eyes.

"You should be mine" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I should be your controller" he said.

"Controller of what?" I asked.

"I would take your powers then you would be my glassy eyed servant" he said.

"Please no" I said.

"I won't it's to late but you can be my little toy" he said then his hands went up and down my body. What is he doing? I don't understand. How am I his toy? I'm a person. He unclipped my bra then touched my boobs. It felt weird.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he kept touching me.

"Just playing" he said.

"Playing what?" I asked curiously.

"A game where I go into you" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just wait" he said. What are we playing?

I'm so confused!

**Liam pov**

"Way to go shithole!" Hayden hissed at me. I turned to her.

"You think I wanted him to take her?" I asked. Aria was crying. I heard a bang in the closet then Kylie crawled out. She was topless and her pants were at her ankles. We gasped. I put my arm around her.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He wanted to play but I didn't know what" she said. She's so innocent. I hope he didn't rip that away from her.

"Did you get to finish playing?" I asked.

"No, something fell and he passed out" she said. Thank god. I nodded.

"What were we playing?" she asked with her wide eyes.

"An awful game. If someone ever does that to you then call for me and I'll come get you" I said tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded and hugged me.

"Love you" I said rubbing her back.

"I love you too" she said. When she pulled away she put her clothes back on. Aria awwed. I looked over to where Hayden was which was poking that guy with a stick?

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. Kylie gasped. I looked at her.

"I know language. I'm sorry" I said. She nodded then kissed me. I smirked then turned to my demented sister.

"I wanna see if he will wake up so I can punch him in the face" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want him to know it happened" she said. I sighed. She can be so dense.

"Come here before he attacks you next" I said.

"He attacked me?" Kylie asked. Hayden gave me a glare.

"Good job smartness" she mouthed. Aria stood up and took Kylie's hand.

"Let's go see if we can find mom and dad" Aria said.

"KK" Kylie said. Then they left. That guy was really passed out. I tapped my foot on his face.

"So you can poke him but I can't? That's fucked up" Hayden said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get out before he wakes up" I said. She nodded and left but not after stepping on my foot.

Stupid sisters.

**Aria pov**

That was so weird. I dragged Kylie to school because my parents should be there. I went to mom because dad would freak out. Mom smiled when she saw us.

"Hi girls" she said. She saw my face.

"What happened?" she asked. I bent down to her ear.

"Someone almost raped Kylie" I said. She pulled away with her face in shock.

"Who?" she asked. I shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Kylie asked. We ignored her. Mom put her head on her desk. I could hear her crying. At least it wasn't dad. If it was he would have exploded. Dad walked in. I should stop jinxing myself. Mom cried on him. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"What's wrong?" dad asked. Well I should get some ear plugs. Mom whispered in his ears. His face turned dark. He looked at Kylie then hugged her. He also checked over her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. He looked a little confused.

"She doesn't understand" I mouthed. He nodded.

"Maybe, you should stay at home tonight" he said.

"Anubis?" Kylie asked.

"No. With your mom and I" he said. She nodded still clueless.

It must be nice to live in a fantasy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kylie pov**

I got to go home! Daddy said I wasn't going to school for a while. I don't know why. I'm sitting on the couch eating Chinese food. Mommy and daddy keep sneaking looks at me.

It's kinda weird. I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT THAT! That was so mean. Mommy and daddy aren't creepy.

Now I feel bad. They came over and sat next to me.

"Kylie" mommy said.

"Yea?" I asked.

"What did the man say to you?" she asked.

"I should be his. Were gonna play a game and that I'm his toy" I said.

"Oh, baby" mommy said hugging me. Daddy went away. He seemed mad.

I hope it's not at me.

**Fabian pov**

Kylie almost got raped. I knew I shouldn't have let the triplets go to Anubis. I pulled up my laptop. I saw I had a new e-mail and pulled it up. It was from anoynamus. This can't be to good. I read the e-mail.

_Dear, Fabian Rutter_

_I have a few secrets about your family you might wanna know about. Like how your little Aria is dating Reily Zeno. His last name isn't Wright he is actually a Zeno. Or how your Kylie is dating Liam Miller. Or how your wife is... Well thats for her to say not me. Your girls have a few secrets don't they? _

I looked the note over and over. What the hell did they mean?

"Nina" I called. She came in the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Look at this" I said. She did then bit her lip.

"What did he mean about you?" I asked.

"First, I need you to calm" she said.

"What? Your not cheating on me are you?" I asked.

"No. I'm getting abused" she said.

"What? By who?" I asked.

"You know how Joy is dead?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"She is kinda pulling a Senkara and hurting me. Except she is only out for revenge" she said. I smoothed her hair down.

"Don't worry, Fabes" she said.

"Thats not all. I'm worried about" I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said. She just left. So, Reily is using my little girl. I knew something was wrong with him. I'll just keep them away from each other. I called Luke. He picked up.

"Hey dad" he said.

"Luke, I need you to do me a favor" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Keep Aria away from Reily" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's a Zeno" I said. Yes, Luke knows about Rufus and all that stuff. He was sluthing around the house when he was younger and learned all the secrets. I made him swear never to mention it.

"I'll keep, Aria safe from him" he said.

"Thanks, Luke" I said then hung up.

I hope this works.

**Hayden pov**

I started to walk to my room from the dining room. I saw Mitchell.

"Eww it's Hayden" he said.

"Eww it's Mitchell" I said.

"Whatever" he said.

"I'm going for a walk" I decided.

"Fine by me, blondie" he said.

"Your blond too, shitface" I said.

"Whatever, princess" he said.

"Who are you calling, princess?" I asked.

"You, doll face" he said.

"Stop with the nicknames!" I said.

"Bye, angel" he said winking then left. Did he just call me an angel? I shook my head then went outside. I started to walk around the campus. It's so big.

I kept my eyes sharp for kidnappers! I didn't even wanna come here. Stupid parents. I felt a strong arm around my waist.

"Silence" a voice hissed. It was familiar.

"Come on, Hayden lets have some fun" the person said.

Then I got dragged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hayden pov**

So my creepy ass stalker is kidnapping me.

"HELP ME!" I yelled.

"Hush Hayden. Anyways a pretty girl like you shouldn't be abandoned in the woods" he said stroking my hair. I tried to fight but it was pointless. No one could hear me out here.

"Maybe, that boy will try and find you" the guy said handcuffing my wrist and tying up my ankles. I gave him a confused face.

"Mitchell boy" he said.

"We aren't dating" I said.

"Well you obviously like each other. His father is pure awful" he said. Before I could ask he stabbed my arm. It almost hit an artery.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said sitting me in the trunk off his van then slamming it shut.

Ok so what did my parents say to do if I ever got kidnapped. Well don't get kidnapped is the first. But I don't know. I leaned against the car. Weird crap was everywhere. I felt a lump in my pocket. My phone. I sighed in relief.

The van suddenly stopped. The guy pushed me out. He made my wrist chains longer then started dragging me through the forest. Braches, twings and rocks pierced my skin. I yelped in pain so my captor tugged on the chains. I slammed into a tree. Blood dripped down my forehead. I moaned.

"Shut it" he snapped. My head sort of rolled back. He dragged my body along. He suddenly stopped which made me slam into his legs. He stepped on my hand. I bit my cheek hard. He picked me up and took me into a warehouse. He sat me in a chair and took off the chains I had on to ones that attatched to the floor and wall.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Revenge" he said.

"On who?" I asked.

"Your parents" he said.

"What did they ever do to you?" I asked.

"Well not just yours other people to. You should be getting a few new people" he said. New people? There was a knock on the warehouse doors. The man smiled and opened it. Three little girls were chained up like I was and got pushed in by this lady. The girls looked only six.

"The Clarke girls" the lady said. The man picked up the triplets and tied them up like me. The were crying like crazy. They are really pretty. They have tan skin, purplish/blue eyes and thick chocolate brown hair. They were in pajamas.

"Let us go!" the most outspoken of them all said.

"No" the lady kidnapper said. Another one of the triplets kept her head down. The man kidnapper gestured the lady to come closer. I heard something about Lewis? I only know one Lewis. That's Erika Lewis. AKA Barbie doll. Then the man and the lady left me and the small girls alone.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Katie Clarke" the most outspoken one said. She had on pink pajamas and she wore a necklace of a K. It looked expensive.

"I'm Kassidy" another one said. She had on turquoise pajamas and a matching necklace like her sister. The other girl was the scared to death one. For some reason I feel like she is the daddy's girl.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked.

"Kristin. But you can call her Krissy" Katie anwsered for her had on purple pajamas and a necklace like her sisters.

"She's very shy and is scared" Kassidy said. I nodded.

"It'll be ok sweetheart" I promised. Kristin shook her head.

"We shouldn't have left our house" she said in a quiet voice.

"Well mommy and daddy deserved it" Katie said in an attitude.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Mommy and daddy sent us to our rooms and said we couldn't do what we wanted. So Katie said we should run away. But when we got outside someone picked us up" Kassidy said shooting glares at Katie.

"It was a good idea!" Katie exclaimed.

"No it wasn't! Know we are no where near our house and mommy and daddy are probably freaking out!" Kassidy said. I see she is the logical one. That last name seems familiar. Mitchell! That's his last name.

"Do you know a Mitchell?" I asked.

"That's our big bwother" Kristin said quietly.

"You are way nicer than him" I said.

"I know right?" Katie exclaimed. I slightly smirked. The door opened. A girl was thrown in by the lady.

"I swear you will go to prison!" a shrill girl's voice said. Erika. My sweet sweet Erika.

"Shut up!" the lady said chaining her up. Erika looked pissed. She had on sweatpants, tank top and fuzzy slippers. Her hair was in a mess bun, she had on her glasses and her clear retanier. So she must have been getting ready to go to sleep. When the lady was finished she left.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ok so I'm in my house right?" she said.

"You mean mansion" I said.

"Same thing" she said. I smirked. The triplets looked at us curiously.

"Anyway so I'm on my computer talking to my boyfriend and I hear the front door break. I am like home alone. I put on my slippers and saw some chick. She grabbed me, chained me then threw me in the back of a van" she said.

"Oh" I said.

"So when my parents get home they'll be worried and confused" she said. This sucks. My handcuffs are digging into my skin. It's bright read and gross. I hit something hard on my butt. My phone!

Ok so my hands are chained in front and it's in my back pocket. I moved a lot then it fell on the floor. I bent down and picked up the phone. I sent the text "HELP ME!" to my parents. I heard rustling and tried to hide my phone.

The door swung open. SHIT! The man snatched the phone away and threw it at the wall. It broke. He had a girl in his grasp. Aria.

"Enough fun. Now you girls try nothing else or you'll be sorry" he said chaining up Aria. She was out cold. I looked at all the girls.

Were prisoners.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hayden pov**

So the guy kidnapper called my parents. My parents said he better let me go or else. Then they promised to find me. He also called the other people's parents. Aria would not wake up.

"Hey guy" I said. The guy kidnapper turned to me.

"What?" he asked. "Can you please unlock us? I think Aria is hurt" I said. He sighed but unlocked us all.

I helped Aria on the ground. She had a pulse. She had cuts on her forehead, arms and I lifted her shirt. Her stomach was cut up. The symbol made a huge circle. It was bright red. The door opened. A boy my age came in. '

Reily! He looked pretty bad ass. He crossed his arms. I stood up and went towards him.

"You were part of this!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"You betrayed Aria! How could you?" I asked. The man kidnapper looked annoyed.

"She seems to be a problem take her to the other place" the guy said.

"Yes father" Reily said in a monotone. He put my hands bahind my back and handcuffed me. He then carried me to a car and sat me in the back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he drove away.

"I have no choice" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

"That's my step-dad he is keeping my mom hostage and I can't let her die. He said he needed me because I'm special" he said.

"What about Aria? Was she just part of your game?" I asked.

"No. I really do love her with all my heart. My step-dad would flip if he knew and so would her dad. Their enemies" he said.

"Romeo and Juliet" I murmered.

"What?" he asked.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet" I said.

"Yea meets a murder story" he said. "What else has he made you do?" I asked.

"He makes me steal for him. I've gotten in trouble but he hasn't" he said. I nodded.

"So now when all your parents find out. The fingers will be pointed at me" he said.

"You need to break us out" I said.

"I will I just need a plan" he said. I nodded. Reily stopped the car. He took me out and took me to a house. Anubis? He took me to the celler? "What are we doing here?" I asked. He spun some code on the wall then he put a necklace around my neck. I looked at him confused. He pulled a book on the wall and dragged me through this maze. He stopped at one point where there were figures.

"Don't go on that board" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You will fall down a tunnel and it's just bad" he said. I nodded. We were in a room right before the board. There was like a chair thing in there. He chained my wrist and legs to the wall.

"I'll come break you out later I promise" he said. I looked into his icy blue eyes. Something took over me. I kissed him. I didn't mean it but I did. Hs hand went into my hair. Mine went on his waist. We eventually pulled away.

"That was so wrong! Your with Ari and I think I'm with Mitchell" I said. He shook his head.

"I know but I kinda liked it" he said.

"I did too" I admitted.

"This is staying secret ok?" he said.

"Definatly" I said.

"Good" he said then left.

Is it bad I think I love him and Mitchell?

**Reily pov**

I just kissed one of Aria's best friends. Oh no. I went back to where Rufus had the other girls. I went inside and got a girl thrown on me.

"Take her out!" Rufus yelled. I picked up my broken girlfriend and took her to the car. I kept her chains on.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Ari calm down. I'll explain we just need to be farther away" I said as I sat her in. She nodded. I got in the drivers seat then drove away. We got into a town and I pulled over. I went into the back seat and sat next to my shaking girlfriend. I took off her handcuffs and made her look at me.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"No. Never. I am being blackmailed into doing this" I said.

"Ok" she said. I wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"Your ok. I'm ok. It's ok" I promised. She slowly nodded.

"You will leave here unharmed" I said sitting her in my lap. She laid her head on my chest. I started to rock her.

"You can go back to school and it will be ok" I said.

"O-ok" Aria stuttered.

"I'll take you back to Anubis. Ok?" I said.

"Ok" she said. I gently sat her down then went back to the front seat. I drove to Anubis and helped her out. When I took her in the front door people noticed. Luke came up to us. He took her from me.

"I know who you are. So stay away from my sisters" he warned cradeling Aria.

"He's nice. He helped me escape" Aria said.

"He still is evil. Dad doesn't like you seeing him" Luke said. SHIT! He found out.

"But" Aria started.

"Go upstairs" Luke said. Before she could protest I spoke up.

"Go babe. I'll see you later" I said. She went upstairs. Luke shot daggers at me.

"Stay away from Aria. Or else" he said before walking off. I'm gonna date Aria.

Nothing will stop me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi hi hi! Thx 4 reviews. Are u team Hayden and Reily or Hayden and Mitchell? REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Hayden pov**

I'm bored. My wrist are still tied. Reily visits me but says he can't let me go yet. Apparently if he does his step-dad will get suspcious. I am dirty and gross. I still feel like an awful person. I kissed one of my best friends boyfriends. I feel like a total bitch. I heard a footsteps. It was Reily. He unlocked me then sat next to me. He handed me a sandwich.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Police are everywhere" he said.

"I bet" I said. It's been two days.

"Have my parents came?" I asked.

"Oh yea" he said.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Your dad threatened to fire Victor for loosing you and your mom just cussed the hell out of him saying you shouldn't have came here. Your brother is depressed about you and Kylie" he said. Wow my family is stressed.

"Can't you just let me go?" I asked gesturing to my ankle chains. He licked his lips then unlocked my ankles.

"My step-dad's name is Rufus Zeno his fake name is Renee Zeldman ok. Just say that when they question you then say you came from a warehouse not under here" he said.

"Got it" I said standing up.

"And about the kiss" he faltered.

"What kiss?" I said innocently. He gave a slight smile. I went up the tunnels and from the celler.

When I peeked out I saw my mom crying to police. My mom barely cries. I saw the whole house except for Mitchell. My dad noticed me.

"Hayden" he said amazed standing up. I slightly smiled. He hugged me tight and rubbed my back.

"Baby girl, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy" I said liking the comfort. His hand ran over the scratch on my arm.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got kidnapped" I said. He slightly chuckled.

"I know but what did they do to you?" he asked. I really don't wanna talk about this so I burst into tears.

"Daddy he hurt me" I said in my most little girl voice.

"Who, baby?" he asked.

"His name is Rufus Zeno" I said. Dad clenched his lips tight and so did mom.

"Who?" a police officer asked.

"Rufus Zeno also known as Renne Zeldman" mom said looking down. Dad looked pretty angry.

"Capture him please. I will pay anything for information" he said.

"Were there other girls?" the officer asked me. I nodded.

"Thats weird" the officer said.

"What?" mom asked.

"The missing girls all either live in this house, related to someone in this house or are friends with someone in this house" he said. Mitchell.

"Can I go?" I asked. Dad nodded. I went into the boys hallway into Mitchell's room. He was laying on his bed playing guitar. He didn't really seem into it.

"Hey slimeball" I said. He turned his head and smiled. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Well someone missed me" I laughed.

"Never go out alone again" he said rubbing my head. We looked in each other's eyes. He moved in and kissed me. Better than Reily.

"I love you" he muttered.

"Same" I said. He stole my lips again. When we stopped he held me tight and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are your sisters missing?" I asked. He pulled away. I saw a few tears fall.

"Um yea" he said.

"Their fine" I promised.

"What?" he asked.

"I was with them" I said.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"They seperated me from them" I said.

"What did they want from them?" he asked.

"The guy said revenge on our parents" I said.

"He didn't touch them did he? There only five and I don't want them going through that much trama" he said.

"Not what I saw but I can't be so sure" I said showing him the mark that was made by the kidnapper. It's still flesh red.

"Oh my god" Mitchell muttered looking at it.

"It's not as bad as what he did to Aria" I said. He shook his head and sat on his bed. I sat next to him.

"Your parents didn't take you out since they were missing?" I asked.

"No they don't care about me. But if I had been kidnapped then they probably would have hidden the triplets" he said.

"I'm sure they like you" I said.

"Nope. At least not my mom and my dad focuses on the triplets mostly" he said.

"Why?" I asked

. "I was an accident and my mom really wasn't ready for me yet. She was strict and stuff and doesn't support what I like to do" he said.

"What do you like to do?" I asked.

"Make music" he said.

"Cool" I said.

"I got signed to a label but if I admitted that then my mom would chew me out" he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine, Hay don't worry" he said wrapping his arm around me. I blushed. This sounds like what Reily would say.

"All that matters is that your back" he said then kissed me.

Reily who?


	14. Chapter 14

**Kylie pov**

Aria is at home with me. She had to go to the hospital because she was hurt but's shes better now. She had to get surgery near her stomach so she has stitches. Daddy is at work and mommy decided to stay home with us. Aria groaned and put her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" mommy asked her.

"It hurts" Aria groaned.

"You have leave them alone" mommy said.

"I know" Aria groaned. I am sitting on the couch. My phone dinged and I squealed. Liam.

"How are you doing, babe?" he texted. Aww he cares.

"Ok" I texted.

"Good. Do you know when your coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Hope you come back soon. I miss you" he said.

"I miss you too" I said.

"I gotta go before your dad notices me texting. Love you" he said.

"Love you too" I said then sat my phone down.

Daddy is mad I'm dating. He said I shouldn't be dating. But I said I loved Liam so it was ok. He didn't think so. He took away my phone and laptop but then gave it back when I cried. I got up from the couch and went to my room. I laid on my bed. I miss Liam. I love him. He loves me too. Mommy came in my room.

"I'm leaving and your Aunt Amber is coming to watch you and Aria" she said. I nodded. Mommy smiled then left. I have no idea why her and daddy wanna watch us. I don't understand why.

"Auntie Amber" I heard Aria say. I squealed and ran downstairs. Aunt Amber. She slightly smiled and hugged me and Ari.

"Where's Erika?" I asked. Aunt Amber licked her lips.

"I don't know" she said sadly. Aria looked at her sad. Why do I always miss everything? What's going on?

I'm so confused!

**Hayden pov**

My parents took me back home. Dad is at work and mom is working from home. Her assistant was also there. I am sitting in my bed listening to Sick puppies.

My room could be considered goth. But it isn't. It's purple, black and silver. I have candles burning. My room is awesome. My bed is a canopy bed. It is purple with black silks coming from the top. My pillows are silver, purple and black. The walls are purple with black and silver accents all over the wall. I have a flat screen. A cluttered desk. Shoe collection that doesn't fit in my closet. Bag collection which also doesn't fit in my closet.

I turned up the music and dug my head in the pillow. I miss Mitchell. My dad doens't know I'm dating him. He would fucking kill him. I don't want him to die. I have also seen my dads gun. I think he has saved that for any boy who dares look at me.

It was really great when I was about thirteen and mom made him take me shopping. I was wearing short shorts, tank top, combat boots and my hair was wavy with brand new streaks. I looked hot. A few boys turned there heads at me and dad totally got over protective. He would not let me leave him. Grr. It was annoying. But I blew a few kisses whenever he turned away.

Anyway so if he saw me and Mitchell make out he probably shoot him. A lot. Like twenty times just to make sure he was dead. And for some reason I think he would get away with killing him. I dunno why. Then Liam would have to hold me back from taking the shots. And then my dad would like keep me in my room. Or put a handcuff on me and him. If you haven't caught on my dad is really over-protective of me. I should probably tell him before he finds out on his own.

"Hayden!" my mom called. I went downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

"I dunno" I said.

"Just pick something" she said.

"Something with pasta" I said. She nodded then told her assistant. She also put in her order.

"Is dad coming home for lunch?" I asked.

"Yes" mom said. I nodded playing it so much cooler than I feel. Oh god I hope this goes somewhat well. Mom saw my worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her assistant.

"Well I kinda have a boyfriend" I said.

"Who is he?" she almost asked instantly.

"His name is Mitchell Clarke" I said.

"Oh. Does your dad know?" she asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Tell him before he gets more angry than he already will be" she said.

"I know" I said. She rubbed my back.

"Is he going to kill him?" I asked.

"Probably" she said. I gave her a shocked look.

I hope she's lying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hayden pov**

Oh my god. Mom's assistant came back with lunch. I jumped when I heard the door. Dad. Oh my god. He's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die. Me and Mitchell are gonna die.

"I'm home" he said. I went up to him and hugged him.

"Hi daddy" I said.

"Hey, Hayden" he said kinda suprised by the hug.

"I made you lunch" I said. Ok so I'm buttering him up. What's so wrong with that? He quirked his eyebrow as I dragged him into the kitchen. I made him spaghetti. It's his favorite. Then I also made him pancakes and brownie for after. He took off his jacket.

"I'll take that daddy" I said.

"Thank you" he said curiously. I smiled then put it on the coat hanger. I pulled out the chair for dad and he sat down. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" he asked. I smiled.

"Daddy, I'm just being nice. I'm so appericative for everything you do. And I love you" I said. Wow that was laying it on thick. He kept looking at me.

"I am me, daddy" I said. He released my shoulders but still looked at me weird. He ate his spaghetti with me watching.

"Are you gonna eat?" he asked.

"I'm fine, daddy" I said. I don't remember the last time I have said daddy so much. When he finished I gave him pancakes with syrup and whipped cream on it. He took a bite and gave me that weird look again.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked. I nodded. He seemed happy so it seemed like a good time to ask.

"Um daddy" I said.

"Yes?" he asked. I gave him the brownie plate just in case this goes bad.

"I have something to tell you" I said.

"Yes?" he asked picking up a brownie.

"I have a boyfriend" I said quickly. The brownie crumbled in his hand. Oh no. He wiped off his hands.

"Who?" he asked.

"Um Mitchell Clarke" I said.

"I wanna meet him" he said.

"Um daddy lets think about this" I started.

"I want to meet who is dating my baby girl. End of story" he said.

"But daddy" I started.

"I won't murder him, Hayden. All I want to do is meet him. You can come too" he said. My shoulders tensed less.

"Ok" I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I just wanna make sure my little girl is with someone who wants whats good for her" he said.

"I'm not a baby" I said.

"Yes you are" he said taking his brownie plate upstairs.

"Love you daddy" I said.

"Love you pancake" he said.

He hasn't called me that in forever.

**Kylie pov**

"Please daddy" I begged following my daddy around the house. He sighed.

"No Kylie" he said.

"But I love Liam" I said. He turned around and grasped my shoulders.

"You don't know what love is yet" he said softly.

"Yes I do. And I have it with Liam" I said.

"He isn't good for you" he said.

"He isn't a food or a fruit!" I exclaimed

"Your my good little girl and he is not so good" he said.

"But" I started. He put a finger on my lips.

"I don't want you seeing him" he said.

"Can you just talk to him?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"Talk to him then decide if you like him or not" I said. He sighed.

"Fine" he said. I hugged him tight.

"Thank you daddy" I said.

"Welcome princess" he said.

**Aria pov**

So if Kylie can talk my dad into letting her date I probably can to. I'm more of a daddy's girl than she is. I skipped into his office and sat on his desk.

"Hey daddy" I said. He looked up from his work.

"What is it and how much is it gonna cost me?" he asked. Damn.

"So daddy. You know how you ban me from seeing Reily?" I asked.

"I remember" he said.

"Can you drop that ban?" I asked.

"No. I don't like him" he said.

"But you should give everyone a second chance" I said.

"I said I don't like him" he said.

"But" I started.

"I said no Ari!" he yelled. I got from his desk left the office and took out my cell phone. I called Reily.

"Hey, babe" he said.

"Lets run away" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You hate your family I can't stand my dad right now. Let's just go" I said.

"Fine" he said.

"Yay. I'll sneak out tonight and meet you at Anubis" I said.

"Were gonna get caught" he said.

"No we won't" I said.

"Whatever see you later babe" he said.

"Bye" I said then hung up. I'll be out of this hell hole.

Dad will regret his choice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Girls outfits on profile.**

* * *

**Aria pov**

At about midnight I snuck downstairs and outside. I felt a hand grab me and I squeal. I thought it was that guy.

"Aria Dawn Rutter" a voice said. Dad. I turned around. He didn't look as angry as I thought he would.

"You do know we have security cameras. Right?" he said. I groaned. He took me over his shoulder.

"Daddy" I whined as he sat me on the couch in the living room.

"I'm not gonna ground you. This time. I promise I will talk to Reily but you will not complain about my decision. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes daddy" I said.

"Night, baby girl" he said then kissed my forehead. He was about to go upstairs when I stopped him.

"Daddy, what made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Reily told Luke about your plan and then Luke told me" he said. My boyfriend gave me away. I guess it was for good reason. I went upstairs and changed into pajamas. I heard my door open. Kylie.

"Hey Kyles" I said.

"Why'd you try to run away?" she asked leaning against the doorway. She was in pink pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail. It's kinda hard to believe we're sisters.

One I am wearing a sports bra and short shorts to bed. Two she would never ever rebel. Three she puts other people before herself. I kinda don't do that all the time.

"I was just mad" I said pulling my hair into a messy bun.

"At what?" she asked.

"Dad" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"He said I couldn't date who I wanted" I said.

"He said that to me to but I didn't try to run away" she said.

"Well he changed his mind with you" I said.

"Oh" she said. So simple minded.

I still love her though.

**-NEXT DAY-**

**Hayden pov**

Holy crap! So my parents are meeting Mitchell. I am praying this goes good. Were going out to dinner. Liam isn't coming because he has his own girlfriend problem thing.

I put on a grayish purple dress, purple cuff bracelet, purple cocktail ring, crystal earrings, necklace with a circle charm, and white heels. I curled my hair and pulled it in a side ponytail. I went downstairs and saw my parents. My dad somehow got my mom in a fancy dress. She was on her phone as usual. Dad took her phone out of her hands.

"Eddie" mom complained.

"No work" dad said.

"Eddie, I'm in a dress. Going to a restuaraunt. You know those are two things I don't do. Now give me my phone" mom said.

"Great to see your focused" I said coming up to them. Mom smiled a little.

"Daddy, are you ready to make my boyfriend be scared for his life?" I asked.

"It's my job" he said. I rolled my eyes and went outside. They followed. Dad drove to the most fancy resturant ever. I saw Mitchell and smiled.

"I don't like his hair" dad said.

"Daddy" I exclaimed.

"I don't" he said. I got out of the car and walked up to Mitchell. I would have kissed him but my dad would have tased him or something. I held his hand. My dad shot daggers at him.

"Nice to meet you" Mitchell said. Dad glared.

"Daddy" I hissed.

"Nice to meet you too" he forced out.

Oh this will be fun.

**Kylie pov**

Mommy and daddy are meeting Liam. I am wearing a pink dress, pink heels, guitar necklace, pink heart ring, bow bracelet, and dangly earrings. I put my hair in a french braid and went downstairs. Mommy and daddy were ready. Aria was putting on her shoes. We all got in the car. Aria was playing with her necklace.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dad's gonna kill my boyfriend" she said.

"Daddy, are you gonna kill Aria's boyfriend?" I asked. Aria shot me a look.

"No. I don't think so" daddy said.

"Fabian" mom scolded.

"Fine I won't" daddy said. I nodded and looked at Aria.

"Your so stupid" she muttered. I started to tear up.

"Kyles, I didn't mean it" Aria said.

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Yes" she said.

I love my sister.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hayden pov**

So we all got a table. I ordered spinach pasta and to drink strawberry lemonade. Dad would not stop staring Mitchell down. Mom took a drink of her Margarita. She usually doesn't drink but this was gonna be awkward. Dad cleared his throat.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked.

"About a week" Mitchell said. I stirred the strawberries in my drink.

"Have you kissed?" dad asked.

"Yes, daddy" I said. Dad's mouth went agape.

"Daddy calm down" I said.

"Was it tongue?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Mom finished her drink and gestured towards the waiter.

"Another one" I heard her say.

"Yes, daddy it was tongue" I said.

"You have barely known each other!" dad practically yelled.

"Please Eddie we kissed even before we dated" mom said eating a spiked strawberry off her drink.

"That's different" dad hissed. I rolled my eyes. Mitchell looked kinda worried. Dad shot a glare at ME! He needs to calm down.

"So Mitchell what do your parents do?" dad asked.

"My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a publisist" Mitchell said.

"Have you ever been arrested?" dad asked. I put my head back. Oh my god.

"No" Mitchell said.

"Ok. Now the conditions" dad said.

"Here we go" mom muttered. I smiled a little.

"First if you ever hurt my baby girl I will hunt you down and have your head as a trophy" dad said. Mitchell gulped.

"Second, if you try to get her to have sex with you I will hire a hit man to come and shoot you" dad said.

"Yes sir" Mitchell said. Dad smirked a little.

"Good. Lastly you will protect Hayden from anything threatining. She is a special girl and you better keep her safe. If she so much as gets a cut in your hands I will hurt you" dad said. Oh daddy.

"Yes sir" Mitchell said.

"I give you permission but if I see her crying I'm coming after you" dad said. I smiled and hugged Mitchell. Dad winced a little. I hugged him next.

"Thank you daddy" I said.

"If he hurts you tell me" he said.

"If he hurts me you can take him down" I promised.

"Good" he said. I pulled away and sat down.

"I'll be right back" I said. My dress was riding up. I went to the bathroom. I pulled down my dress. My boobs look uneven. Shit! I pulled on the top half. Much better. I redid my lipgloss.

A lady was in there. She had blonde hair. She kept staring at me. It was weird. I dropped my lipgloss on the floor. I sighed and bent down. When I did a cloth got wrapped around my mouth. I tugged on it.

"Ah ah ah chosen one. Relax" she said. Something got injected in my arm. I think it was drugs. I hit the freezing bathroom floor. She turned me over. A moan escaped my lips. The lady slipped cold handcuffs on my wrist and ankles. My head lolled back.

"You'll soon meet your master and forget all about your past life, Hayden Miller. Or now Hayden Zeno" she said.

Everything then went away.

**Mitchell pov**

Ok so Hayden's dad likes me. Good. She was gone for a long time. I decided to check on her. I heard a muffled scream in the girls bathroom. The bathroom then opened. A lady holding a limp Hayden. I pulled Hayden from her arms.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"She just hit her head" the lady said innocently. That's bull shit. Hayden was dragging. I picked her up. The lady was looking at her so intensly. I decided to take Hayden to her parents. I also grabbed the womans wrist. Hayden's parents stood up when they saw her.

"What did you do?" her mom hissed. Eddie's dad took Hayden in his arms.

"Thank you" he mouthed. Hayden moaned. The woman got out of my grasp and left before I could grab her again. Hayden's dads face softened. Hayden moaned again.

"Thanks" Mr. Miller said simply.

It actually sounded like he meant it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hayden pov**

I woke up dazed. I looked at my surroundings. Where am I? Some guy who has blonde spiky hair sat in front of me.

"Hi baby girl" he said. Huh? I scooted away from him. I'm in a bed.

"Hayden where are you going?" he asked. Who's Hayden? Who am I? Who is he?

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I don't know you" I said.

"Patricia!" he called. A lady with Auburn hair and green eyes came in.

"Hayden" she said hugging me. I pushed away.

"I don't know you" I said. She looked at the man.

"They took her memory" she said. He nodded. She started crying.

"Who am I?" I asked. The man took a picture off the desk. It was of him, the lady, some boy and me.

"Your our daughter" he said. I closed my eyes. It started coming back. I opened my eyes.

"Daddy" I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked. I nodded and looked at mom. She looked at me.

"Do you remeber me?" she asked.

"Yes, mom" I said. She sighed in relief. I heard a door open. Liam came in.

"I can date Kylie" he said happily. I smiled a little. He sat next to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea slimeball" I said. He shook his head.

"You just got drugged can't you be nicer?" he asked.

"No" I said. He rolled his eyes. I got cold. I pulled my blankets to my chest. Before Liam left mom stopped him.

"If you Liam Sweet ever get Kylie pregnant I will come and drag you to this house and me and her father will continously kill you. Got it?" Mom asked. Yea she's more protective of him.

"Yes mom" Liam said.

"I'm not kidding you know" mom said.

"I know, I know" Liam said before he left. Dad shook his head.

"Please you threatened to kill Mitchell if I got a cut" I said.

"And I will" he said.

"Don't kill him. You would have to go to jail too" I said.

"I will escape to Canada" he said.

"Is Canada always your backup plan?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. Mom smiled and left.

"Love you daddy" I said.

"Love you too, pancake" he said then kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Night" he said then left. I turned on my tv and got out my phone. It had a few messages. Aria.

"I'M PISSED OFF!" she texted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"MY DAD STILL HATES REILY! WHEN I DISAGREED I GOT GROUNDED!" she texted.

"I'm sorry" I texted. She didn't respond. I looked at more messgaes. Kylie.

"Daddy let me date Liam! Eeep!" she said. I smiled and looked at more.

"You may have escaped but not again. I will find you chosen one. RZ" it said.

Why is he after me?

**Aria pov**

I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. I grabbed a bag and threw clothes and money in there. I threw the beg out the window and let down the emergency fire escape ladder. I slid down and was out of my hell hole I call a house. I ran and ran until I could find a cab.

I'm finally free.

**Kylie pov**

When we got home Aria ran upstairs. Her door slammed loud. Daddy sighed.

"Why don't you go to bed?" mommy said. I nodded and went upstairs. I changed into PJ's then knocked on Aria's door

. "Ari?" I asked. I felt for the door knob. It was locked.

"Please open" I said. I reached on her door frame and got the spare key down. I opened the door. She wasn't in there and her window was open. She had clothes thrown all over the floor. I saw a note. It talked about how she was mad and how she was leaving. I ran downstairs.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed going into the kitchen where he and mommy were.

"Ari ran away" I said. Daddy took the note from my hands. He rubbed his temples.

"Why didn't you just let her date Reily?" I asked starting to cry. He looked up at me and wrapped me in his embrace. Mommy looked sad.

"You have to get her back" I cried.

They just have too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hayden pov**

My phone rang. I looked at my clock. Three in the morning. I picked up my phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Hay" Kylie cried.

"What?" I asked.

"A-A-Aria ran away!" she sniffled.

"She'll come back" I promised.

"B-but what if she get's hurt?" she cried.

"Aria is a big girl. She wanted this and she will realize she made a mistake" I said.

"I want her back now!" she cried.

"Kylie, calm down. Take deep breaths and relax" I said.

"I gotta go" she sniffled.

"Bye Kyles" I said. She hung up without even saying her perky sign off. Grr. Aria is making her mad. I called her. She didn't pick up. Come on, Ari.

You can't just ditch everyone.

**Aria pov**

I got to Anubis house and knocked on Reily's window. He opened and crawled out.

"Why are you here?" he hissed.

"I ran away" I said.

"Why?" he asked holding my shoulders.

"I love you too much" I said.

"I love you too but-" he started. I brushed my lips against his. He pulled me in closer.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked against his lips.

"Yea" he said. He made sure he didn't wake my brother and packed a bag. We ran to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My old house" he said.

"Old house?" I asked.

"Before my mom moved in with Rufus. But she still owns it" he said starting to drive. I nodded and yawned.

"Go to sleep" he said. I nodded and fell asleep.

Running away is a pretty good idea.

**Kylie pov**

I am sitting on my couch with my knees pulled to my chest. My eyes are all red. Mommy and daddy called the police about how Aria ran away. I'm mad at daddy because he wouldn't let her date and that's why she ran away. Mommy is crying and daddy is comforting her. I want Aria back. My phone beeped. Luke.

"Is Aria back?" he texted. I cried louder. People looked at me. I wiped my tears and anwsered Luke.

"No" I texted.

"I think she went with someone" he texted.

"Who?" I asked.

"Reily" he said. Of course.

"Is he not in your room?" I asked.

"Nope and half his stuff is gone" he said. I sniffled. Reily is trying to take Aria away!

"Are you ok, Kyles?" mommy asked. I handed her my phone. She and daddy read through the text between me and Luke.

"I knew it" daddy said.

"Fabian, it might have been her idea" mommy said.

"I'm positive he made her do this" daddy said.

"Fabes, that doesn't make sense" mommy said.

"You know what he is" daddy said. Mommy shook her head.

"Who is this person?" a police guy asked.

"Her boyfriend, Reily Zeno" daddy said. The police guy nodded.

"Isn't his dad like a killer?" he asked.

"Yea" daddy said. Mommy rolled her eyes. Daddy talked to the police guy about what he suspected Reily was doing. Mommy came and sat next to me. She hugged me.

"Do you think he made Aria go?" I asked.

"No. She's a smart girl. She would have planned this. Your father just doesn't want to admit his little girl screwed up" she said. I nodded.

"Wanna go out for a walk" she asked. I nodded. We both got off the couch and went outside. It was kinda cold but I don't care.

"Do you think Aria will come back?" I asked.

"Yep, but I also feel she will make a huge mistake" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Mess up like me and your father did" she said kicking rocks.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We love you and your siblings but we had you way too young" she said.

"Wouldn't you support her if she did mess up?" I asked.

"Yea but your father would be so dissapointed. He would feel like he failed" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He always told you guys not to have sex until your old enough to handle it and tried to keep you girls from dating anyone" she said. I looked at her.

"Liam, isn't my first boyfriend" I admitted.

"What?" she asked.

"I had a boyfriend for two years. He was on the soccer team" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You would get mad" I said.

"I wouldn't your dad would" she said.

"True" I said.

"Are their any other secrets?" she asked.

"I had my first kiss in forth grade" I said.

"What?" she asked kinda amazed.

"Yea it was a dare but it was kinda cool" I said. My phone buzzed. ARIA! It was a text.

"Kylie, I know you miss me but there's good reason that I left. I'm pregnant" she texted. I fainted.

Pregnant?


	20. Chapter 20

**Kylie pov**

I woke up on the couch in the living room.

"Are you ok?" mommy asked.

"Um yea" I lied.

"Kylie" daddy warned.

"I'm fine" I croaked.

"Why did you pass out?" mommy asked.

"Um, low blood sugar" I lied. Daddy bent down to my level.

"Kylie" he warned again.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell the truth" he said.

"Ari is having a little friend" I said hoping he wouldn't get that.

"A little friend?" he asked. I nodded.

"Would you explian what that means?" he asked.

"Um well she and Reily really love each other so he filtered her eggs" I said. He turned red.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" he exclaimed. I cowared back. Mommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fabian, we did it too" she said.

"But we taught her to never do that!" he yelled.

"Fabes, she knew what she was doing" mommy said. Daddy went and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm finding her and bringing her back" he said then left. I looked at mommy.

"He'll be back" she said. I nodded.

I hope so.

**Aria pov**

Kylie should have gotten my text by now. I sent it on a timer when to send it but left it at my house. I don't want anyone tracking me. Reily pulled into a driveway of a house. It was cute.

"Let's get inside" he said grabbing the bags. I nodded hand placed over my belly. I'm four months. I've only known Reily for five months. We went inside. It still looked like someone lived here. I had a huge staircase when you come in.

"It's so big" I said.

"Yea I guess" Reily said.

"Does someone live here?" I asked.

"Yea, my friend" he said.

"Does your mom know?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Yea" he said.

"Where is your friend?" I asked.

"He's probably getting drunk" he said. I nodded.

"We can't be found" I said.

"I know" he said coming over to me. He held my waist.

"Hows baby?" he asked.

"Fine" I said. I've been wearing flowy stuff to cover the small bump. Reily rubbed my belly.

"Let's go upstairs" he said. He took me to his mom's old bedroom. I got in the bed and he sat next to me.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked as he stroked.

"I'll handle it" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have money left over" he said.

"From what?" I asked.

"When my dad died he gave me everything" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"Yea, you can't use your credit card. Someone will find you" he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"No one's aloud to trace mine" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My dad didn't want me traceble" he said.

"What did your dad do as a job?" I asked.

"Buisness guy. Very rich and powerful buisness guy" he said.

"Why did your mom go to Rufus?" I asked.

"God knows what goes in her brain" he said. I chuckled.

"I don't know. I really don't care though. The only thing that matters in my life is you and the baby" he said then kissed my stomach.

"I can't go out someone's gonna find me!" I exclaimed.

"Ari, I will have people stay here with you to make sure you aren't found and are safe" he said.

"Like?" I asked.

"People owe my dad favors and my older sister is a doctor. She can close shop for you and then you can get your own check up" he said.

"Your the best" I said.

"I try" he said.

He's the best ever!

**Fabian pov**

My baby girl is just slipping away from me. I remeber when she always begged to be with me and for me to stay home from work to be with her. Now she is dating my enemy's son and has his baby. What did I do wrong? I drove to Anubis. I banged on the door. Trudy opened.

"Hi Fabian" she said.

"Hi Trudy I need to see Victor" I said.

"In his office" she said. I nodded and went up. He was talking to his bird. I barged in and slammed the door.

"It's the middle of the night" he said.

"Listen to me. What kind of housekeeper are you to let two students have sex?" I asked.

"The same one who let you Ms. Martin, Ms. Williamson and Mr. Miller do it" he said.

"MY daughter is pregnant! You need to watch the kids better!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked.

"One of your students ran away. How will you explain that?" I asked. He sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Find my daughter" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine on one condition" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I use her powers" he said.

"No way!" I said.

"Then I can do nothing" he said. I stormed out.

I am finding my little girl.

**Victor pov**

Stupid Rutter. I called someone I never expected to need help from.

"Hello Victor" his stupid voice said.

"Rufus, I need a favor" I said.

"What could that possibly be?" he asked.

"I need you to kidnap Aria Rutter on the special date" I said.

"She isn't the chosen one Hayden Miller is" he said.

"Not possible Hayden's birthday is October 31, Ari's is November 11" I said.

"You idiot! They are both ones! This is that year. But their is a third" he said.

"Kylie Rutter" I said.

"Who is who? One is the chosen one. Another is the special one. The last is the sacred one" he said.

"Who cares at least we found them" I said.

"I'll try and find them" he said.

"Good. I'll capture their osirions" I said.

"Nice doing buisness with you" he said.

"Same" I said then hung up. I get my way.

That's always good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aria pov**

I woke up early the next morning. I have a doctor's appointment with Reily's sister. I turned over. Reily was standing next to the bed putting his clothes on. He slipped his shirt over his head.

"Morning babe" he said.

"Morning" I said getting out of bed. I grabbed some shorts, flip-flops and a tank top.

"You ready?" he askd.

"Yea" I said rubbing my bump belly. I think I am five months today. I dunno I guess I'll see.

"Is your friend here?" I asked.

"He's sleeping in his room. He's really hung over" he said. I nodded. We went downstairs and into his garage. It was like a car lot. He picked one and I followed. He drove to his sisters practice. She was outside waiting for us.

"Wow she's pretty. How did you get her?" she asked Reily. I blushed.

"Shut up, Chelsea" Reily said. Chelsea smiled then we went inside.

"You know your missing?" she asked me.

"Yea" I said as I followed her to the room where she looks at the baby. She looks about 25.

"I won't tell" she promised.

"Thanks" I said sitting on the bed. She tilted it back. I lifted up my shirt so she could see my belly.

"Wow that's big" Reily said.

"You did it" I said.

"True" he said. Chelsea put the jelly on my stomach then moved some thing around.

"You wanna know what it is?" she asked.

"Yea" I said.

"A girl" she said. Aww. A baby girl. On the screen she moved around. I looked at Reily. He smiled a little. Chelsea cleaned off my belly.

"Don't be stressed" she warned. I nodded. She made the bed go back up and I got off. Chelsea hugged Reily then we left. We went back to his house. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Me. Missing. My parents work fast. The reward is 20,000 dollars. Wow.

"I should turn you in" Reily joked. I threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up!" I said. "Just kidding. I would get in trouble too" he said.

"Yup!" he said. I heard a crash. I looked over. A beer bottle shattered behind me. Reily muttered under his breath.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he yelled at I guess his friend. A guy with brown hair that was matted to his head came down. He looked a little older than Reily and Reily is 17. "I threw it because you two are too loud" Reily's obviously intoxicated friend said. Reily grabbed him by his shirt and pressed him into the wall.

"Either you stop getting drunk or your out" Reily warned.

"Ok" his friend said. Reily let him down and he went back to his room. Reily kissed my forehead then my belly.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said.

Then we made out.

**Kylie pov**

I miss Ari so much! But whatever. I have Hayden's birthday party and I am not thinking about my traitor sister. I put on my pink dress with the poofy skirt, cupcake headband, cupcake earrings, cupcake necklace, cupcake ring and sparkly pink heels. Next I sprayed multi colored glitter all over to look like sprinkles. I put on those sparkles you put on your eyelashes. It was a different one for each. Next I did my make-up. I look cute. I batted my eyelashes. Sparkly. I went downstairs.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" I yelled.

"Bye Kyles" mommy called trying to stay happy. I sighed and went outside. A limo. Hayden has a limo. Oh jeez. The door opened and I got in. Hayden, Liam, Luke, Mitchell, Matilda, Tatayna, Daniel and Sky. Hayden looked so pretty. She put bright purple highlights in her hair. Her fairy costume is so pretty and sparkly.

"Happy Halloween!" she said.

"How did you get a limo?" I asked.

"I called my dad daddy a lot" she said. I nodded. Daniel had his arms crossed and was glaring at Matilda. She looked down. I looked at Liam. He was staring at me. He was phantom of the opera. So he gave me a half smile. The limo had music booming and was filled with drinks. The limo had purple neon lights flashing everywhere. The limo drove to where the party was. It's a huge house. It overlooks the beach. Aria would love it. Ari. As we walked in tears formed in my eyes. Hayden pulled me to the side.

"What's wrong? You are not crying tonight" she said.

"Ari" I cried. She sighed.

"She made a mistake and will come back. She does love you" she said.

"Then why did she leave?" I demanded.

"She was afraid people would judge her" she said.

"Ok" I nodded still crying. Hayden wiped away the tears.

"I forbid crying" she said.

"Ok" I laughed. She took my hand and we went inside. Wow. This is huge. At least 200 people are here.

"You invited this many people?" I asked.

"I am a popular person" she said. Her tattoo and belly button ring were on full display.

"Has your dad seen?" I asked.

"No that's why if he comes I pulled the fairy wings farther and press my hand to my stomach" she said. I nodded. Hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said.

"Um David Beckham" I guessed. I heard Hayden laugh.

"You'll be dissapointed then" she said.

"Shut up" Liam's sweet voice said. I giggled then turned to him ripping his hands off my eyes.

"Hey babe" he said kissing me. My arms snaked around his neck. He held my waist.

"Damn. Well I'm gonna go" Hayden said. Liam and I didn't respond.

"Damn" she muttered again. I heard her boots click away. Liam and I were still kissing. My foot went up kinda like in a Cinderella movie. Liam finallly pulled away. I smiled. He kissed my nose. People were in so many costumes. The room has the colors blue, purple, white and black. It had a bar but nothing with we can't drink yet. Loud music. A dance floor and lots of other stuff. I looked at Liam.

"How did you get your parents to pay for this?" I asked.

"Mom has connections and Hayden simply said daddy can I and got dad's credit card" he said. I smiled.

That does sound like her.

* * *

**Who wants to name Reily and Aria's baby? And did u like the chapter?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hayden pov**

It's my birthday bitches. I'm the birthday bitch! Frick yea! I'm a fairy and Mitchell is a hunter. You know one who hunts the fairy. It's cute if you think about it. I found Erika. She was Marilyn Monroe. She had her date which is some I guy I don't know. He was cute just no costume. Lame.

"What the hell is he supposed to be?" I asked pointing the shirtless guy. Hot shirtless guy.

"He's a Abercromie and Fitch model" she said.

"Only you Erika" I said.

"Yea" she said. I shook my head. She was drinking something pink. To tell you the truth I have no idea half the shit at my party but it's legal so I'm ok. Matilda passed by. She's a peacock. She has already had her big party. It was a circus theme. She does that same trick I do on dad. You basically just say daddy alot and give the baby face. Dad's a sucker for us.

I remember when we went to New York when my parents first adopted Matt. She talked him into buying a Chanel purse. She got my approval. So she has been dancing with Sky but I thought she was dating Daniel. Maybe I was missing something. I dunno.

Where the hell is my boyfriend? Better not be with some hoe. I have hoe friends. Long stories actually. Someone grabbed my arm. I turned. Liam.

"Hey" I said taking a sip of whatever the hell I'm drinking. Kinda taste like something with strawberries.

"Why have I seen three of my ex girlfriends?" he asked.

"I like them sorta" I said.

"Tell the truth" he said.

"I wanted to make you suffer" I admitted.

"Ok just keep them away from Kylie. You know they are crazy" he said.

"Obviously they dated you" I said. He rolled his eyes then walked away. I gotta find Mitchell who just dissapeared! I swear to god if he is cheating I'm gonna slap the piss out of him and let dad kill him. I walked out to the balcony. The pool was lighted up. People were talking and music was booming. There was a mini bar. I sighed and sat on a white longue chair. Someone picked me up. Mitchell.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.

"Busy" he said.

"At my party?" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

Ok what's with him?

**Liam pov**

Kylie is dancing with Erika. I stood on the side. An arm grabbed me. Luke.

"Hey" I said.

"I need to talk to you" he said. Damn what's about to happen?

"Sure" I said. He lead me out to the terrace. He looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I like your sister" he said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I love Hayden" I said. What the hell?

"Why? She's taken" I said looking over at her. Hayden was teasing with Mitchell. He was trying to catch my sister lips. She would kiss his neck. As much as I want to rip her away I restrained.

"Taken" I said again.

"But wouldn't you rather her be with me?" he asked. Honestly no. Hayden is a little too crazy for him. He wouldn't be able to tame her crazy ass. Mitchell actually can. Probably. He'll be fine.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Break them up for me" he said.

"I can't do that to her" I said.

"Come on. I'm your best friend" he said.

"I don't wanna break my sisters or Mitchell's heart" I said.

"Fine. But I will not give up on her" he sighed. This will get way more complicated I know. Luke started to walk away he passed Kylie.

"Hey Lukie" she said. He slightly waved. Kylie skipped over to me. I grabbed her wrist and smiled. She smiled back. She was still bouncing.

"Happy sweet sixteen!" she said. I chuckled and kissed her. She kissed me back. God she's so pretty. We pulled away. Her skin was glowing.

"Your sweet sixteen is in two weeks" I said poking her belly. She giggled. Her giggle turned to a frown. Tears formed in her chocolatey brown eyes.

"Why the crying? I hate when you cry" I said wiping the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"I want Aria back for my birthday" she cried. Looks like I found her a birthday present. I will find Aria for her birthday. Kylie will be so happy. I kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Party. Aunt Amber said Luke, Aria and I could use her mansion on the beach" she said.

"I'm guessing she made you guys have a theme" I said.

"Winter wonderland since it's going to be in November" she said.

"I will take you shopping tomorrow to get your dress ok?" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just wanna do something nice" I said.

"Ok" she said. I leaned down and kissed her.

I'm going to make her sweet sixteen amazing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hayden pov**

Mitchell has dissapeared, AGAIN! People were crowded around stage making room for me. Mitchell? He started playing guitar when he saw me.

_I don't wear designer clothes_  
_I don't go to the finest schools_  
_But, I know I ain't no fool baby_  
_I may not be a star_  
_I'm not driving the sickest car_  
_But, I know I can make you happy baby_  
_I don't know what you been used to_  
_Never been with a girl like you_  
_But, I can give you a love that's true too_  
_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song_  
_These words to you_  
_Sing you what I feel_  
_My soul is true._  
_I don't have the world_  
_Can't give it to you girl,_  
_But all that I can do_  
_Is give this song to you_

_Nah Nah Nah_  
_Nah NahNah_  
_Nah Nah Nah_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Nah Nah Nah_  
_Nah Nah Nah_  
_Nah Nah Nah_

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_  
_But there's something you're missing yet_  
_Your own melody... oh baby_  
_As I strum my guitar_  
_You should know what you are to me_  
_My everything ... yeah_  
_I don't know what you been used to_  
_Never been with a girl like you_  
_But, I can give you a love that's true too_  
_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song_  
_These words to you_  
_Sing you what I feel_  
_My soul is true_  
_I don't have the world_  
_Can't give it to you girl_  
_But all that I can do_  
_Is give this song to you_

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby_  
_What I can't say, I'll sing it._  
_Every word, Every verse_  
_I'll be there baby_  
_Oh, Oooh, Oooooh_  
_I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby_  
_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true_

He took my hand and brought me on stage. I blushed like fuck. No one has ever done this for me. I saw Erika give a thumbs up. Oh my god. I'm not living this down.

_I'll give you my song_  
_These words to you_  
_Sing you what I feel_  
_My soul is true_  
_I don't have the world_  
_Can't give it to you girl_  
_But all that I can do_  
_Is give this song to you_  
_I'll give you my song_  
_These words to you_  
_Singing what I feel_  
_My soul is true_  
_I don't have the world_  
_Can't give it to you girl_  
_But all that I can do_  
_Is give this song to you_  
_Yeah_

When he finsihed people cheered. He pulled me closed and kissed me. My leg kicked up like in a movie and my arms snaked around his neck. People cheered. I smiled and we pulled apart. We got off stage. The music statred pumping again and people started dancing. I hit his arm playfully.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I didn't know you could sing." I said.

"Yea well..." he trailed.

"Hey you should on a record label." I said. He stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I sent in a demo to one. They want to sign me." he said.

"That's so great! You know my dad did music. He was great but he quit for 'family time'. I mean who does that?" I said. I loved when my dad was famous. I had a tutor instead of school. That was awesome because I made my own damn hours of school time. I slept like all day or went shopping and had school for like four hours at the most. At those four hours I did easy shit. I like easy shit.

"It is great but my mom would kill me." he said.

"If your famous she won't." I said. He shook his head.

"You don't get it. My moms parents did sports and they put pressure on her to do that. She decided on being a lawyer because her a sports didn't work and she's pushing me on being a lawyer." he said. I crossed my arms.

"Micthell, how many times to you think I've listened to my parents?" I asked.

"Not alot." he said.

"Right. And do they still love me?" I asked.

"Yea." he said.

"So don't stress." I said.

"Hayden Miller." a voice said from behind. I turned. Dad? His eyes were staring at my tattoo and belly button ring. I slapped my hand over my flat stomach.

"Daddy, what's up?" I said nervously.

"Your grounded after this party." he said. I sighed.

"Ok." I said.

"I also want a talk with you." he said.

"Yes, daddy." I said getting annoyed. He walked away. I turned to Mitchell.

"See love." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the wait! I've been blocked on a lot of stories. I take ideas so please PM or review me ideas.**

* * *

**Hayden POV**

After the party dad started getting angry at me. I'm sitting on the couch in the living room and he's pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Who gave you permission?" he asked.

"No one." I said.

"So you forged a signarture?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy." I said.

"Your grounded for three weeks." he said.

"Three?" I demanded.

"I could always make it a month." he said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Give me your phone." he said. I handed it over.

"You are to stay in this house." he said.

"Can Mitchell come over?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"What about Kylie's party later?" I asked.

"That you can go too only because I like Kylie." he said.

"But you don't like Mitchell?" I asked.

"Just go to bed." he said. I got off the couch and went to my bedroom. I'm certanily not going to sleep. I looked for my laptop. I couldn't find it.

"I took it." a voice from behind said. I turned. Dad. He came in my room. He also took my ipod and anything other than TV that could give me possible joy.

"Daddy your killing me!" I whined.

"Haydie-e-e, you deserve it." He said then left. Grr. I see why Aria ran away. Maybe I'll try it out too. I slammed my bedroom door and started throwing stuff into a bag. I stopped at one point. I can't do this. I can't do this to mom, dad, Liam, Mitchell and espicially not Kylie. She's to fragile. Ugh.

Sometimes life's a bitch.

**Fabian POV**

Kylie and Luke came home from Hayden and Liam's party late. Kylie sat at the bar in the kitchen where I was getting water.

"Hey my little cupcake." I joked suggesting to her costume. She slightly smiled.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Anything cupcake." I said ruffling her hair.

"Daddy." She said rolling her eyes at my joke.

"I'll stop. What is it?" I said.

"Why wouldn't you let Aria date Reily? He never hurt her." She said. I took a shaky breath.

"Kylie, there are some things that take time to explain and now isn-" I started.

"Tell me now!" She yelled. I looked closely at her. Her eyes had turned pitch black and had white twinkles in them. Her skin had gone pale. Not again. I thought this was over.

"Nut get out of Kylie NOW!" I yelled.

"Tell her what she wants to know. It hurts her and I feel her hurt. So just explain it to her." Nut said. If your confused I'll explain. Luke, Aria and Kylie get possed by Egyptian gods from time to time. It wears them down. I thought it was controlable. I guess Kylie is turning vunerable. Her body takes that as her turning back into a small child. That makes her easy to posses.

"It also hurts her when you do this." I said.

"She's fine." She said.

"Out now or I will force you out." I said.

"Fine, I'll go." She said. In a few seconds black smoke came out of Kylie's mouth. She got her color back and her eyes looked normal. She clutched her stomach.

"I don't feel good." She said. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach. I carried her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. She moaned and changed clothes. I sat on the foot of her bed.

"I'll tell you why I don't want Aria with Reily but you have to promise me not to tell." I said.

"Pink swear." She said.

"You mean pinky?" I asked.

"No. Aunt Amber makes me pink swear. You have to make two pink things touch." She said holding up her pink stuffed girrafe. I looked around and grabbed a pink scarf.

"No daddy it has to be something of yours." She said.

"I bought this scarf." I said.

"No I did." She said.

"You used a credit card." I said.

"My credit card." She said.

"That I pay for." I said. She made a thinking face and then nodded.

"Ok then." She said.

"Ok so Reily's dad's name is Rufus. He did some very bad things to Me, Mommy and your Aunts and Uncles. He also tried to steal you from Mommy and I." I said.

"Why did he want to steal me?" She asked.

"Your very special. And by stealing you from Mommy and I it would make us very sad." I said.

"Oh. I get you. You didn't want Ari to get stolen either." She said.

"Right." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"You just didn't want us stolen." She said.

"Right." I said. She came over and hugged me.

"Love you daddy." She said then kissed my cheek.

"Love you, cupcake." I said then kissed her forehead. She sighed and kept hugging me.

I love my cupcake.


End file.
